Soiled
by greenlilies
Summary: La espada cortó el cuello del rey con un sonido húmedo.


**Todo le pertenece a George R. R. Martin.**

**Este fic pertenece al Reto #21 "The White Book" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.**

**Nota: Con este fic, tiré la línea de tiempo por la ventana para que funcionase todo**.

**En**_ itálicas_**, línea textual del libro.**

* * *

**Soiled**

La espada cortó el cuello del rey con un sonido húmedo. Jaime ya había escuchado este sonido antes y no era ningún extraño a la imagen de una espada ensangrentada, estas sensaciones estaban unidas a un sentimiento de triunfo y satisfacción que corría dentro de él y lo embriagaba de golpe. Soltó el cabello plateado y con un golpe seco, el cuerpo cayó a sus pies, dejando un pozo de sangre a su alrededor, Jaime, con asco, se apartó y procuró que la capa blanca no se manchase innecesariamente.

La sangre del último cuerpo (uno de los tantos que habían permanecido en la fortaleza durante la guerra) se mezcló con la reciente y no dejó ver alguna diferencia; sangre real y sangre de plebeyo eran iguales a los ojos del acero, éste solo se complacía al sonido del acero contra la carne, desgarrando, cortando, hundiendo… En momentos en los que aquel frenesí lo controlaba, la espada casi, _casi _parecía cobrar vida propia y era exhilarante saber que cualquier cosa podría pasar con una blandida de la espada.

«Necesito limpiar la espada ―pensó con indiferencia―. Los que vengan asumirán que fue otro el que lo hizo». Se acercó al cuerpo, todavía caliente y blando, y trató de limpiar la espada en los ropajes de seda de del Rey Loco. «Aerys» El nombre pulsó por todo su cuerpo e hizo que la mano con la que sostenía la espada se paralizara.

Las botas de su armadura habían pisado parte del charco que manaba poco a poco del cuello del rey. Las puertas del salón del trono se abrieron para revelar a varios caballeros de las casas de las tierras del Occidente. No llevaban estandartes de ninguno de los grandes señores de la rebelión, sino sus propios escudos, y Jaime supo que su padre por fin había decidido actuar contra los Targaryen. «Mejor tarde que nunca, ¿eh, padre?»

Lord Crakehall dijo algo, titubeante, pero Jaime no lo escuchó. Roland Crakehall era un tipo blando y adulador con su padre, les disgustaba las personas así. Lo ignoró y en cambio dijo:

―_Díganles que el Rey Loco está muerto. Perdonen a todo el que se rinda y háganlo prisionero._

El grupo se fue murmurando entre sí y con miradas furtivas y sospechosas hacia la dirección de Jaime. ¿Qué le importaba como lo miraban un grupo de señores menores? Se encogió de hombros y miró otra vez hacia el cuerpo del rey. «Fue muy fácil ―pensó dudoso―, tiene que haber una trampa escondida… algo» No, no había nada, nada excepto el rey muerto y los cráneos de dragones en las paredes.

Subió los escalones del Trono de Hierro, de uno en uno, cada escalón sintiéndose como un peso siendo liberado de sus hombros «¿Debería sentirme culpable? ¿Qué haría Arthur Dayne o el Lord comandante?», se preguntó, pero la respuesta le llegó rápidamente: Nada. No harían nada porque en el primer lugar no matarían a su rey, no lo harían aunque éste quemase día tras día a personas inocentes o violase a su esposa mientras ellos escuchaban «Ser Arthur tenía su deber y lo cumplía sin una queja, al igual que los otros».

Hizo una mueca cuando la espada le rozó la capa.

― No debí haberme puesto la estúpida capa ―se dijo por lo bajo, pero ¿quién lo iba a escuchar? Aerys estaba muerto, al igual que Rossart y su banda de ineptos; estaba solo en la sala del Trono, junto a un montón de cráneos de dragones que lo miraban―. Nadie quien me juzgue. Por ahora.

Suspiró. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Cersei en ese momento? ¿Estaría escondida detrás de las puertas de oro de Roca Casterly o habría venido con su padre a Desembarco del Rey? «Al primero que se siente en el Trono mi padre le ofrecerá la mano de Cersei y todas las riquezas de la Roca. No la podrán negar», pensó amargo.

Y de repente se le ocurrió algo.

Con un movimiento rápido y deliberado, Jaime Lannister se sentó en el Trono de Hierro.

«Qué incómodo» fue lo primero que pensó y lo segundo: «¿Por esto era por lo que tanto peleaban, una silla hecha de espadas oxidadas?». Jaime no se levantó, ni se trató de acomodar como siempre veía a Aerys, sino que se quedó quieto y trató de imaginarse como rey. Ser Elys Westerling le había preguntado si debían proclamar a un nuevo rey y Jaime se había sentido confundido; ¿un nuevo rey? ¿Él, Jaime Lannister? Ni en sus más locos sueños se había imaginado aquello (solo a Cersei y nadie más, su hermana y él contra el mundo).

La imagen de una corona de oro siendo puesta sobre su cabeza hizo que le dieran nausea «No sería un buen rey ―pensó meditativo con la espada en su regazo―, sería como Aerys, esperando que uno de mis caballeros me atravesase con una espada». El único consuelo, si se era honesto, sería Cersei como esposa.

Las puertas del salón se volvieron abrir y la cara sombría de Eddard Stark se puso a la vista, venía con un grupo de acompañantes a los que no reconoció, pero supuso que eran del Norte. Desde su lugar, pudo ver a Stark observando con confusión la escena. Esbozó una sonrisa y esperó.

― ¿Qué haces allí? ―le espetó por fin. «Ya lo sabes, Stark, mira a tu alrededor y dime lo que ves».

― Estaba manteniendo el asiento caliente, el invierno llega incluso hasta la capital, Stark ―al ver que éste no le estaba prestando atención, sino que miraba fijamente el cadáver del rey, «Aquí viene…». Ahora, una veintena de espadas lo apuntaban, cada una más peligrosa que la otra.

Esto no hizo más que divertido, ¿le iban a matar después que les facilitó el trabajo? Claramente Stark no pensaba con la cabeza.

― Mataste a tu rey ―su voz era fría y cortante―. Rompiste tus votos, deshonraste tu cargo y tu capa.

Rodó los ojos. «Y todo regresa a la capa. Me la debí de haber quitado»

― Hice lo que era necesario. El fin justifica los medios, ¿no lo has escuchado?

― Matar a tu rey no justifica nada. Eras su caballero juramentado, uno de los siete de Aerys, ¿qué pensarán tus Hermanos? ―Jaime cerró la boca y se tragó lo que iba a decir―. Unirse a la Guardia Real significa honrar y prote…

― ¡Sé lo que significa! Sé lo que significa cada voto que salió de mi boca en Harrenhal y Bosque Real. Mira, Stark, ¿por qué no lo tomas como un favor? Te acabo de hacer el trabajo más fácil, con Aerys muerto, puedes sentar tu culo en esta silla tan incómoda y todos seremos felices.

La cara de Stark se puso tan rojo como el dragón Targaryen, en otro momento, Jaime estaría riéndose. El señor de Invernalia respiró profundo unas cuantas veces y comandó a sus hombres que bajasen las espadas.

― Yo no me voy a _sentar ―_escupió mientras se acercaba a los pies de las escaleras. «Sí, toma el lado de la moral, déjame a mí como el villano»―, Robert lo hará.

Aquello lo sorprendió más que todo, ¿Robert Baratheon como _rey_? ¿A quién se le había ocurrido? Para lo único que servía ese bruto era para la guerra e ir de puta en puta. A Stark lo entendía, el príncipe Rhaegar (probablemente muerto si el ejército de su padre ya había traspasado Desembarco del Rey) raptó a lady Lyanna y Aerys mató su hermano y padre, y aunque el hombre no era una de sus personas favoritas, tenía que reconocer que fue uno de los más afectados por la Rebelión. La sorpresa debió ser evidente en su cara porque Stark carraspeó y dijo:

― Robert tiene sangre Targaryen, es su derecho reclamar el Trono ―anunció con firmeza «Targaryen, Targaryen ¿no sabe decir otra cosa? Si le digo otra cosa, me va a salir con un bebé Targaryen o algo parecido». Jaime se deleitó brevemente con la imagen de Ned Stark arrodillado en frente del Trono mientras le daba fidelidad a un bebé babeante.

― Robert Baratheon piensa que tiene el derecho de acostarse con cualquier mujer en su camino ―uno de los hombres de Stark soltó una risa por lo bajo, éste ni siquiera pestañeó―. Eso no lo hace candidato al Trono.

― ¿Y tú sí?

― Yo no ―¿qué le costaba a Stark creer que él no quería el Trono? Uno solo tenía que matar a un rey para que ya le creyeran candidato…―. Te dije que solo estaba calentando el asiento, no quiero que nuestro próximo rey se congele las posaderas. Ahora, si me disculpas, _mi señor_, ya me cansé de esta conversación ―dijo, mientras bajaba, con toda la gracia que pudo, los escalones del Trono de Hierro «Estúpida silla»―. Un gracias no estaría demás.

Stark no le respondió ni se dignó a mirarlo, sus hombres aguardaban junto a las puertas, quietos, esperando las órdenes de su señor. «Me podrían atravesar en cualquier momento». Caminó y el _fru fru _de la capa fueron sus únicos acompañantes.

― Tus crímenes no quedaran impunes, _Matarreyes ―_acusó al fin.

El frío le recorrió la espalda y de repente la espada (y la armadura y todo) se volvió pesado.

― ¿Qué dijiste? ―preguntó lentamente, tocando el pomo de la espada.

― Matarreyes. Eso es lo que eres, Jaime Lannister―la primera vez que Stark decía su nombre y sonaba como una maldición. Jaime se obligó a mantener la cantidad de muertos al mínimo. Suspiró frustrado―. Un caballero que mató a su señor, su rey. Matarreyes.

―Mi señora madre no me llamó así, tenía mejor gusto. Respeta su memoria, _Stark_ ―trató de imitar la misma entonación que el norteño, pero lamentablemente no le salió «Debe ser toda la nieve…»―. Me voy, no soporto ver tu cara congestionada. Mándale mis saludos a Robert.

Se inclinó burlonamente una última vez y salió del salón. Los pasillos de la Fortaleza Roja estaban en silencio, sin guardias, ni señores y señoras nobles… ¿Dónde estarían la princesa Elia y sus hijos? ¿Escondidos todavía? Ya no le importaba, la guerra había terminado sin fuego y con sangre (sangre roja y brillante mancillando su capa, su armadura), ya Jaime no podía hacer nada.

(«Matarreyes, Matarreyes»)

La palabra se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, cegándolo y resonando en sus oídos como ritmo de tambores. Sacudió la cabeza, se revolvió el cabello (dorado y un poco sucio de los días en los que Aerys no lo dejaba salir de su vista) y por último, se removió la capa. Primero desprendió el broche, un león dorado, regalo de su hermana, y luego dejó caer la capa blanca en el suelo, esta vez no importándole que se ensuciase. «Ya lo estaba».

― Era necesario ―se dijo a sí mismo―, es Stark quien no quiere verlo. Su cabeza está llena de hielo y no lo reconoce ―sí, era eso. Mentiría si dijese que tenía remordimientos, hizo lo que fue necesario para el reino, ¿no era ese uno de los juramentos para ser un caballero? Recordaba con claridad absoluta las palabras que Arthur Dayne le había dicho (el Bosque Real susurraba a su alrededor y Jaime supo por instinto que era el mejor día de su vida), Jaime había mirado hacia arriba y la armadura blanca de Ser Arthur le había cegado solo por un momento, éste no había dejado de hablar sobre los deberes de un caballero, sus votos, su fe y lealtad; el dar la vida por tu señor era algo que él no conocía a los quince años, pero estaba dispuesto a creer en las palabras, en lo que prometía.

«Y Aerys me lo quitó el día que me echó de Harrenhal ―recordó amargo―. Yo solo quería competir en el torneo, pero me mandó a cuidar a la reina después de ser juramentado. Fui un títere del rey, de mi padre».

La capa blanca se le antojó como otro cuerpo, uno desfigurado y maligno que amenazaba con pararse y abalanzarse contra él, ¿sus hermanos juramentados alguna vez se sintieron así, tuvieron alguna vez conflictos con su deber, con su lealtad? Aerys le había pedido la cabeza de su padre y Jaime se negó a hacerlo: era un Lannister y la familia no se vendía (a otros sí, sino, ¿cómo ganabas?), Tywin Lannister le había enseñado aquello a él y su hermana, el papel que cada uno tenía que cumplir en el legado Lannister, año tras años. «Ya tengo mi propio legado, padre».

La Fortaleza Roja cobró vida al Jaime escuchar unos pasos apresurados, siguió el sonido rápidamente mientras sacaba la espada de su cinto. Se arrimó a la pared a tiempo para ver a un hombre en armadura negra y pesada, el escudo que llevaba estaba salpicado de sangre y sesos, pero aun así Jaime lo identificó. «Clegane. Gregor Clegane», pensó con repugnancia, se preguntó brevemente qué estaba haciendo allí, sin embargo, lo único que pudo hacer fue pegarse más a la pared y dejar que la Montaña saliese de la Fortaleza.

«Vino a ordenes de mi padre ―pensó con seguridad. Desde que Lord Tytos le había dado al abuelo de Gregor Clegane un par de tierras y una torre por salvarle la vida, su hijo les había dado buen uso desde entonces―. La Montaña necesita a una mano que la comande, pero ¿para qué? ―¿La habría mandado a matar a Aerys? ¿Acaso su padre pensó que no sería capaz, que lo traicionaría? Jaime apretó la mandíbula―. Soy _su _hijo, no cualquier caballero pagado; no le daría la espalda a mi familia. ¿Tan poco piensa de mí?»

Mientras más se acercaba a la salida del castillo, más podía escuchar el alboroto en la ciudad. Adivinó el saqueo antes de verlo desde la Colina Alta: las calles estaban arrasadas por el fuego y personas corrían de aquí para allá cargando con sus pertenencias, hijos y comida. Soldados se veían en cada esquina, matando y prendiendo fuego a los burdeles y puestos de frutas; y allí, en el camino que llevaba a la Colina de Aegon desde la Puerta del León, la caravana de Tywin Lannister avanzaba a paso rápido entre el caos. «¿Quién le habrá dejado entrar?» se preguntó distraídamente.

Se secó el sudor de la cara y se miró la armadura con ojo crítico; ya no llevaba la capa blanca y seguro ya no la llevaría más. «El Matarreyes en la Guardia Real del Robert Baratheon, primero de su nombre, ¿quién me querría cuidándolo?», el pensamiento casi le hizo reír. La espada estaba en su sitio y no percibía nada fuera de lo normal en su apariencia.

― Matarreyes ―meció la palabra en la boca y la probó en varios tonos más; era una palabra fuerte y que probablemente la usarían en muchos insultos en el futuro, a Jaime Lannister no le importó. Sonrió satisfecho.


End file.
